the fox's jewel
by jo-jo-monkey-girl
Summary: a story with the hole yuyu gange and more new truble makers....whats this kurama and a yoko kurama are finnaly in love and with a new girl at school and in the demon wanted list what secret does she holled from over 20,000years ago? and why is hiei aktin


The foxes jewel.  
  
The story I am about to tell you is a legend in some ways to many, and a fantasy to you.......with love, romance and death of many .......it is about a jewel.... But don't be fooled for this is no ordinary jewel, oh no....for this jewel once belonged to a goddess....a fox goddess no less, it happened over 20,000 years ago.............................  
  
(in the spirit world)  
"My lady!!! We must flee from this world!!!!," a short, silver hair fox demon yelled as he ran down a marble hall, and fasly stopped at a door more that 50 feet tall and 30 feet wide. The hall was shaking and the sealing falling with it as the door opened. As the door opened a beauty beyond belief of living, was seen running around, as thou looking for something. The woman stopped at a cry of a baby.  
  
"Alanes!!!," the woman yelled running over to a small bed, pulling out a long silver hair baby girl that was covered in white sheets.  
  
"Buru, take Alanes and run to the demon world, don't look back," the woman said running and getting something from a dresser. Pulling out a small medallion from a golden box ,a silver chain around it. The woman carefully placed the necklace around the baby's neck.  
  
"pleas.....this is my final wish before........," tears built greatly in the lady's eyes, but never fell from them. "Take her to a woman named Rukasan, the guardian of the demon world, she will know what to do, tell her it is a last wish of a old friend," the lady finished then turned as giant demons filled the room. "Out the secret passage," the woman yelled as she brought out a sword and slashed at the guards.  
  
The servant did as tolled and ran to a fire place and chanted a spell in a old forgotten language, the fire place changed to a old wooden door, the door filled the gap where the mantel used to stand and a face appeared of the old wood, rugged looking.  
  
"what is it a servant like you......(weas) would want with the portal to the demon world?" the old wooden face spoke weasing in his breaths, as looking at the servant coldly, tracing the servants arms to the child he carried. The faces eyes became large with surprise and panic, "why do you hold Alanes, the future queen of the fox demons and gods?" it shakily spoke, as he said that a stick twig came out of the door and touched the medallion around the now crying child's neck .  
  
"I am Buru.......the child's protector, I have to go to the guardians palace," Buru said , walking closer the face to whisper something. "and if you refuse.....I shall burn you," his eyes flashed with impatiens as the door in-haled sharply and disappeared in to the door, it opened shortly after the face disappeared and a blinding light came from behind the door. Buru closed his eyes and waked in to the light  
  
*fly 1:don't walk towards the light fly 2: I cant help it, its so pretty (zap!!!!)*  
  
well that's it for chapter 1 hope you enjoy as much as we did!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: awwwww Alanes you were soooo cute as a baby (kurama laughs softly looking at a photo album with jo_jo)  
  
Jo_jo: you wana see her bar bottom rug pic!?  
  
Alanes: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs around in sercails)  
  
Jo_jo: yes!! Mwahahahahahha (coff coff ,chok) *gets up from behind computer desk * I'm ok!!! *hits little demon bat on accident * SHIT!!! YOU OK!!!  
  
Bat: X_X (not breathing)  
  
Jo_jo : (stares) * whistles and walk away slowly* -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Ok there are going to be fighting teams later on in the story ok so I need bios ok ^^* Ps: this chapter is the shortest one I have ever dun because my mom is making me get off the computer ok so the next one will be much long I promise!!!!!  
  
Character bio must have these. Name: (1,last) Age: (demon and human for must be separate , if you are just human just human and vice versa with demons) Type: (what type of demon or human are you, detail of the breed is needed ok) Height: (how tall) Weapons: (sword whip ...) Powers/techniques: (what you can do ) Others: (I like people to be really detailed if not oh well ^^*)  
  
Ok and the first person to get a spot on a fighting team can and will be placed as one of the hardest characters to fight if they can answer this simple question..... What is.....my fav color, its plan and not hard to guess. Its all around the earth ^^* and that's all your getting!!!!! |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
click the button !!!! 


End file.
